


4. Bread

by daveck



Series: Ficvember 2020 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, ficvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: r/Lucifer Discord Ficvember prompt #4: Bread.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	4. Bread

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically after midnight here, but... *panic*. Not BR, please forgive any mistakes.

A slow press of lips, soft and gentle and oh-so-sweet against her own clears the rest of the fog of sleep away and Chloe can’t help the happy sound that escapes the back of her throat. 

He tastes of coffee and smells as good as sin and when she stretches, lifting her hand to trace her fingers along his stubbled jaw, the pleasant twinge reminds her of just what they’d been doing a few short hours earlier. 

Lucifer pulls away but he’s only gone for a moment before he’s dropping a second, quick peck against her lips. She loves the way he punctuates his kisses. 

“Good morning, Detective.” 

“Morning. It’s early?” 

“Relatively.” Another kiss lands on the corner of her mouth. “But it’s your birthday, can’t waste it sleeping.” 

There’s no fighting the smile that stretches her lips. Quite a different way to wake up than the last time she spent a birthday in his bed. 

Still, the sun is barely peeking above the horizon and neither of them have anywhere pressing to be this morning. Dan has Trixie until after lunch and all Chloe wants to do is curl up on top of her boyfriend and sleep for a few more hours. 

“Come back to bed?” 

“Oh, are we going to make this a very happy birthday?” Lucifer grins as he schucks his robe and slides in beneath the sheets next to her. 

Chloe shifts until she’s draped over him, her nose nuzzled in against her spot under his chin. “Sleep first.” 

Lucifer hums his agreement, carding his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. 

It should be enough to send her back to the land of dreams, but she can feel how tense he is beneath her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. 

“Nothing is wrong, Detective.” 

“Lucifer?”

“I, uh-” He looks almost tentative. “I made you breakfast.” 

“Oh.” 

“But you don’t have to eat it if you’d prefer to sleep, of course.” 

“No,” Chloe says, pushing herself upright and settling against the headboard. “I want to.” 

Lucifer offers her a soft grin but he’s still nervous as he reaches across her lap and grabs the plate on the bedside - and how had she missed that? 

When he places it in her lap she’s not sure how to react because - 

It’s Hawaiian bread. 

He’s made her father’s sandwich.

Or a version of it, at least, because it’s wrong - it’s all wrong. 

She can already tell he’s used some sort of fancy French cheese she probably can’t pronounce the name of. And the egg - smiling at her from the square cut out - is sunny side up. He’s garnished the plate with parsley and - basil? - and some sort of chutney. 

He’s added a devilish twist to a Decker family tradition.

The first bite is, unsurprisingly, an explosion of flavour against her tongue.

“Okay?”

And it’s not the same, no, but - “It’s perfect.” 


End file.
